Shadow
by InukenshiiSaiyu
Summary: A tragic end to the inuyasha series and a tragic end to the life of kagome higurashi She dies in a tragic bliss her only comfort is the end that awaits her. sorry I sometimes suck at summaries but I guarentee if you like tragic stories youll like this


Hello readers or viewers or whatever you prefer…

This is A sad story based on a tragic story and ending to Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this and If this was the outcome I wouldn't want to.

Song: Shadow by Maria Mena

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

There were always things in this world that didn't ever make sense such as to why I was brought back from the people and life I used to live and love so much just to suffer heartbreak, lose everything I've ever had and loved and just to want to die.

_I wish you'd see it in my face_

_But I'm caught up in those long lost days_

_And how can I even make you see_

Inuyasha had been following and sneaking off with kikyo every night for the last few months as I tried to ignore but it became harder and harder every day and the heartbreak continued. I finally decided that this time I would follow him and see what happened, he led me to the well that was closed long ago why would they meet here this time I wonder..

_When I don't even know me_

_Following my footsteps home_

_This time I'm walking all alone_

Inuyasha walked with an eager I had never seen him show me, up to kikyo quietly embracing her in his arms while she smiled, something I had never seen before and as they whisper the wind ensures I hear everything oh how cruel fate can be I suppose…

Kikyo whispered "Inuyasha I swore to take my revenge on you but I listened to your reason and know you did nothing I have fallen once more but I need to know do you love me or her"

I am not stupid and know that he does too who wouldn't?

" Kikyo I have always loved you and I swear on my life I have never loved her I just needed to see your face even if it wasn't truly yours you are and always will be the only one I will ever love."

_Tryin hard to be someone_

_I don't even know I feel like a shadow_

_Walkin behind who I think I am_

As I heard those words I realized he had never loved me never did never will all those days I trained and trained to be better than kikyo or at least equal and I finally attained it but it was all in vein I now realize. A lot of good that did in the end ,I fell even deeper in love with him and now my heart shatters as the tears fall down my face and drip silently to the forest floor one by one until they eventually began to pour and I couldn't stop myself even if I tried. I always felt like a shadow a clone and nothing more in his golden eyes filled with the façade of love and now I know why. Because I was. I always tried to make him love me even for a second and I reached it but I knew I truly hadn't at least deep down I always knew I always knew he had only seen her. Now I walk alone. I've lost everything I realize as the tears fall even faster than before. I realized something else as well I don't even know who I am anymore I used to but I lost it..

_Just like a shadow_

_Wanting to see the sun again _

_I'm your shadow and I'm lost _

Sango she had fallen for Miroku and he for her, they had gotten married had beautiful twin boys and are rebuilding the village of the slayers thus I lost my best friend and the wise monk who could help me with any problem no matter how much of a pervert he was. I laughed silently through the tears at my thought

_Just like that_

_Thought Id like me bright and new_

_But my candle burned out long before you _

Shippou has grown up become a man and found Rin the sweet little girl that turned into a women before we knew what happened of course to this worlds standards, she used to travel with sesshomaru but he let her go to the village after shippou had proven himself of course thus I lost the boy I had called my son.

_And now I'm the one that's got to pay_

_I'm finding me a better play\_

_Following my footsteps now_

Kouga married ayame last fall they're working on children of their own and he hasn't visited much since then there's not much I can say about that thus I lost a friend and an admirer who could always somehow make me laugh whenever I was crying or down.

_This time I'm walking all alone_

_Tryin hard to be someone I don't even know_

_I feel like a shadow walking _

My family I left behind or should I say ahead their all in the future after all I decided to stay here for my love inuyasha at least I thought but I guess that was destroyed in front of my very eyes worst of it all is he said he loved me and begged me the entire time to stay and I was going to leave too. thus I lost my mother, brother her and grandfather

_behind who you think I am_

_Just like a shadow wanting _

_to see the sun again_

And last but not least Inuyasha I wished I ad never met him he followed his first love and broke me as I finally see thus I lost the only man I've ever loved but that's not even the worst I've lost the only thing in this time that still kept me going.

_Just like my shadow _

_Sun dryin my life's I_

_It hardly completes it_

The jewel had given me my friends life back so they wouldn't be forced to walk the earth watching all they love eventually die to never see again. I know that's my curse though that was the deal when I die I will do those and have nothing anymore I will have no one anymore. from this day on I will probably live a lonely existence as the shadow of the shikon priestess kikyo I've even been mistaken now that I'm older we look nearly the same.

_Sun dryin my life I _

_To my husband _

_I feel like a shadow _

As I watched inuyasha kiss her passionately forgetting my existence for even just those moments with her I tried to convince myself but I knew he had never really known me at all thus he can never really forget me cause theirs nothing to remember if that makes sense at all. I slowly steadied myself forced back my tears and ran back as fast as my legs would allow, apparently I loved him too much especially if its affecting my decision to live my life maybe I should just die it wouldn't take much at least by my hands I am only a shadow anyway aren't I?

_Walking behind _

_Who you think I am_

_Just like my shadow_

Before I reached camp and out of his hearing range ,I the one who always seemed so strong over the years dropped to her knees and cried even more and begged for the heavens to take me as the tears merged into the silent pouring of the rain pouring and drenching me. The heavens heard my plea and cried for me as well knowing they could do nothing.

_Wanting to see the sun again_

_I'm your shadow_

Minutes or maybe hours later I pulled myself off the ground heading back to camp. I needed some sleep and I needed it now before I broke down again, sleep is a void where your at peace and ignorance is at its best and as they always say ignorance is bliss don't they?

As I drifted to sleep I knew that this sleep was different I somehow knew I would never feel the sun shining down On my tear glazed skin. This is the end for me _sayonara…_

_And I'm lost _

_Just like my shadow…_


End file.
